


Sins Of The Father

by LaughingThalia



Series: What Makes A Family Your Family. [10]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Azarath, Blood Magic, DC Comics Rebirth, Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Empath, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hell, Magic, Metrion, Spirit World, Spiritual, Telekinesis, Zinthos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: Trigon is coming to destroy the world and burn it all down in flames. Raven is the only one who can stop him.Rachel Roth lied. Well not really. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Kori her father was an asshat and her mother had died because of him. She had just left out the teeny tiny unimportant detail that her father was Trigon, a demon hell bent on the destruction of earth and that her mother was the fool who had a kid with him.She'd also conveniently forgotten to mention that she was the conduit into their dimension for said hell beast.





	Sins Of The Father

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this during chap 26 of The Kids Aren't Alright. Do with that info what you will. 
> 
>  
> 
> I only had 4 pretty short chapters and my laptop wasn't working but I was still writing. *salute*.

When she entered her university dorm the first thing she did was put up wards and runes and hide then underneath a multitude of punk rock posers and metal band merchandise, she'd learnt to play into the image she put out. She looked punk, with her naturally purple-ish hair, her pale skin and her love of black clothes. She looked like a punk so she acted like a punk and it meant anything weird about her got pushed aside with a simple 'she's a punk in the late 2010s, of course she's a little weird'. On occasion she'd been called creepy, but she brushed them off with a scowl and counted down form 10 to keep herself from attacking them viciously.

The wards paid off too because 2 months later there was her father barging into her dorm room. He left pretty quickly when he saw how little powers he had in their plain of existence, especially within her runes.

Rachel hadn't lied to Kori, necessarily. She didn't have a relationship with her father. Her mother had gotten sick and died. That was all true, although she'd brushed over the finer details.

She'd skipped over the part where her father was an inter-dimensional hell beast hell bent on destroying the world, nor did she mention that her mother was a pagan warrior priestess who'd been tricked by a being she had thought was her god nor that she had gotten sick because for 10 years he used her, abused her and sapped her of her strength by using her as his conduit into their dimension.

Could you blame her for not telling any of this to Kori? They'd only known each other 2 months. And Kori had to be the most normal girl one could imagine. She always described her family as a typical, suburban, 2.5 children, white picket fence, kind of family. The only interesting thing about them was her older sister Koma. That wasn't to say Kori was boring, far from it, Kori was great! Kori was one of the few people Rachel could call a friend and when she'd gone to her house for Christmas that year she'd added to her list and even become friends with Karen and the twins which was odd since Rachel had never been in the preppy cheerleader crowd, she hadn't even been in the Goth/Punk crowd, she was too emo even for them.

Rachel never asked if Kori was her best friend... they may have been room mates for 3 years of university and business partners for just as long but Rachel always had a niggling fear that that spot was reserved for Karen. Rachel didn’t mind per say, she wasn't jealous; it was just sad knowing that her best friend's best friend wasn't her.

Trigon had given up coming to her in person, he was weaker in this dimension and it took too much energy to enter her wards but came to her in her dreams trying to convince her that her mother had given her life for his mission and that it was her duty to see it through.

During the summer break she'd told Kori she was going to go visit her foster home to thank the woman who had run it, she hadn't told Kori that the woman had been a cruel, conniving bitch about as fit to care for children as the women from Annie, and instead had found her way to Azar.

It had taken a couple of dozen tries, Azar was on another dimension, it was specifically designed to keep outsiders out and Rachel rarely used her powers, she was out of practice. “Azerath, Metrion Zinthos.” She repeated over and over and over again until finally a portal opened and she walked into it only to step out on the other side in the Temple of Azarath surrounded by priestesses.

Their robes reminded her of the ones her mum used to wear. This was it, this was where she was truly from. This was home.

 


End file.
